After ReLIFE
by justaguyontheweb
Summary: After everything that had transpired between Haizaki Arata and Hishiro Chizuru, the two have formed a precious and inseparable bond. As their memories and interactions with their circle of friends in the ReLife experiment have been inevitably erased by the effects, they begin a new journey. One with helping out a certain younger brother's NEET sibling. (Follows after the manga)
1. Chapter 1

"Is it permissible to be allowed at your apartment?" Hishiro Chizuru spoke through the line, always faithful to her straightforward replies and statements. She has been on the phone with none other than her lover, Kaizaki Arata discussing of their situation regarding their homestead. It had been a few days since Arata went to Oga Kazuomi's residence all fired up from saving a person who reminded him so much of himself.

A man that reached for excellence and hoped for success only for society to look at the negativity of his actions. A heart that was once full of courage and optimism had completely broke into two by the very harsh reality the world splashed into his face. In a way, their problems were similar. They were both NEET's, although Arata grew out of that shell and had actually gone through a lot to get back his self-confidence. They had both witnessed what diabolic people can bring to a person, physically and emotionally.

And they were both people that loved justice and tried protecting it only to have been degraded by the lesser views of society, shutting their opinions out and forcing them to cope with nothing but the mere evil of the world. That is until, Arata saw the world another way once more with the help of ReLIFE.

Chizuru's cheeks reddened, surprised at how she could be so daring in wanting to enter Arata's place and living there with him. They have been going out for a few days and she ultimately desired to be there for him, she couldn't wait any longer.

"L-like I said! I don't want you living inside this pathetic excuse of an apartment! Besides, I only have one bed here, you know? Plus this place still smells of faint beer and cigarettes from our get-together with Onoya and Yoake!" She really loved his voice as she listened on his rambling. She never would have thought she could fall in love during her ReLIFE.

All she could think of was how she'd get out of it with great results.

"It's fine if we share a bed right? I searched it up in the Internet. That it's okay for lovers to sleep with each other."

_You used the Internet for that?!_

"No, just wait until I get a good place for us to live in! Got that?!" She could imagine him blushing as much as her on the phone right now. She didn't care for the smell that gave Arata's apartment a foul stench. Chizuru just really loved him. She faintly chuckled.

"What's so funny huh?!"

"No matter the age, we still have the same interaction back when we were in high school." While ReLIFE ended for them, their treatment towards the other hasn't changed a bit.

"We've gotten back to our adult forms, our friends have forgotten about us, we've almost forgotten about each other and here we are now, a couple." To anyone, Hishiro Chizuru's voice might've been mimicked by a clunk of metal, an emotionless robot. But to Arata, it was the sweetest sound he'd ever hear. The way she uttered it with so much certainty and composure, it attracted him. "I've really learned a lot of things during my two years, some sad, some painful, and some completely useless. I was alone and always hard on myself. When it came to someone like Arata, it's as if you knew what to say and because of you, I felt like my problems were slowly dwindling away alongside you in one year than all of the years I've lived being by myself. They really gave me something to look forward to and a hope that I never once knew existed for me. I really am and still grateful for your existence, Kaizaki Arata."

_S-she's going to make me fill the apartment with blood... Too cute. I want to hug her now. Stop, perverted thoughts! _Is what he thought. It may have sounded formal but he could obviously tell her confession was built by the many memories they shared. That alone proved it was special for him.

They still remained close and intimate but never to the point that it escalated to anything. While he was stupid and uneducated at times, he'd light up in the brightest moments and astound her.

"Do you still remember when we shared that one last hug after graduation?" How could he forget?

_I don't want you to forget me! Please! Never forget!_

_I'll never forget you, it's a promise._

"Yeah... I thought you wanted to kiss me."

"When... I thought of that as the last hug with you... I... never wanted to let go. When I knew that my life with you would end and that you'd forget about me. I wanted to be... forever consumed by your arms." She spoke softly, trying to use the right words. "In the end, we're still here. I'm glad that... we have a good end."

_I could cry from this, you know?_

"But... I've never imagined falling for someone younger than me."

"Chizuru, saying these things through the phone... You must be really embarrassed to tell me face-to-face. Or wait... Was Yoake behind all of this? That damn bastard..."

"No this was of my own will. I love you so much that I can tell you what I think anywhere, anytime." _Damn damn damn damn damn, why do you have to turn me on right now!_

"I love you too, Chizuru." _I said it! I need to take a cold shower..._

_Don't kill me quickly with your cuteness... I still have a subject to take care of in two days...!_

**000000000**

"Good work, Hishiro-san. While you are in charge of modifying the capsule's side-effects and flaws, you are also willingly assigning yourself to a future subject that'd potentially be near Kaizaki-san's subject's location. I wonder why..." A mop of dirty blonde hair came into view, approaching the silent but alluring woman working steadily with the computer monitor in front of her. A determined expression lingered on her face before it collapsed into one of exhaustion.

_Who would have thought that they'd work for Relife? It was certainly a result that I have not expected. I and An have provided them different job opportunities that'd benefit them and they choose this one. Interesting._

Chizuru rested her arms against her desk, closing her eyes. "Thank you for all the hard work as well. If you'll excuse me, I'll take a well-earned rest."

"Where's Kaizaki-kun? Could he perhaps be late?" He faintly muttered the last line, a ghost of a smile escaped his lips. They were both in a room full of paperwork containing the data collections of previous subjects as well as information regarding the new system of support division and subject designations. With the help of Arata, the organization that he once thought of as a fraud gradually improved by the little changes thanks to his success as a former subject in the experiment. "He left the file of Takuomi Oga at his desk. He's going to be stalking his every move 24/7 and acting as his support. It would be shameful if he didn't give effort in learning about who he's going to guide for the span of one year."

_24/7... _Chizuru thought.

_When this is all over, let's go for a beer, the four of us! _While the job of the support division was to merely assist the subject from the shadows and only provide close guidance and help when necessary, Ryo Yoake had actually overstepped his boundaries a few times during the timeline of his work. For a few he had regretted being too involved but he knew himself that the things he'd done had led to this kind of ending. He was content but he never knew what the future held for him. He genuinely wanted to help Arata bear fruit from the experiment. The two exceeded the lines of work and sometimes adapted a closed-sibling relationship with one another through numerous drinks and petty arguments.

In conclusion, he needed to be more cautious and guarded when it came to making choices.

"That's not true, he studied his subject from eight o'clock to eleven at night yesterday. He must have just left it here because he told me he felt drowsy and wanted to go home." Chizuru informed him, raising her head up to defend her lover.

_Oh-ho? Oh-ho ho ho? Did they perhaps...?_

"I get the feeling you're giving off this all-knowing smirk even if my eyes are closed, Ryo-san."

"To be left alone in this room with no one but a man that captured your heart. My mind tells me something happened between you and Kaizaki-san last night. Was it..." He placed his palm on a random desk, tapping it lightly. "This desk that you both have... Or maybe this one? Oh! Or..."

Chizuru could do nothing against his playful teasing but look away pretending to act bored. "I think I'd prefer to work in a company instead. You're annoying me." She joked, though it sounded more serious than going along with Yoake's temporary mischief.

"You wouldn't do that while your boyfriend works at the same department as you." He wagged his finger at her. He could clearly see her feigning ignorance very well. It must have been the number of times during their interactions that she's able to block off any of his attacks unlike Arata who was always pissed whenever Yoake outsmarted him verbally. "I was joking earlier. You must not engage in anything sexual in the work place, got that?"

"Understood. We only kissed as a goodbye that night though."

_Hmm... Now how'd that go?_

_Maybe along the lines of..._

_"Kiss me... I'll be staying here late." Chizuru says that so perfectly since she planned for this all along and while she's hiding away her desperation... Kaizaki-kun on the other hand..._

_"G-good work..." He scoots closer to her using his desk chair with wheels. Then their lips decrease the distance... And..._

Chizuru coldly stares at the occupied blonde man visualizing perverted thoughts.

"Ha ha! There's no need to be so hostile!"

"Though if I said any of that to her... She wouldn't believe me... Maybe she'd like hearing it however." He chuckled to himself.

"What did you say, Ryo-san?" He could never quite get the hang of her addressing him like that. She was older than him but that was expected of Hishiro Chizuru, taking into consideration the years of experience in the organization than their age gap. He was her senior so it was reasonable.

"Ah, that was nothing. Which brings me to the topic, what did you talk about with Kaizaki-kun on the phone? Anything lewd? I'd be happy to listen to your stories." Yoake declared.

"Maybe I can try considering another job..."

_She's become friendlier ever since then. _He could only smile.

**Waiting for Next Report.**

Normal - Kaizaki Arata

_Italics - Hishiro Chizuru_

**Bold - Onoyo An**

Underline - Ryo Yoake

"An really needs to get here quickly... I'm running out of ways to tease her and Kaizaki-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

For someone as thick-headed as Kaizaki Arata, the guy knew when the right timing would be put into motion and can immediately sense if there's a sinister aura in the environment. That is why when he heard three consecutive knocks on the door of his apartment door, he knew it would be anything but good.

He can already imagine Yoake behind it, smiling like he usually does with something in hand, possibly to share with him a few drinks or continuously tease him about his sparkling love life with Hishiro Chizuru. The blonde-haired guy knew no bounds but still kept his distance fair sometimes. Arata feared that one day he might actually enjoy his presence more than he does now.

He was so confused by what he was currently thinking that he didn't even walk straight towards the door and look through the peep hole like he always does.

"Yes?" He said, opening the door only to a tiny smudge to see a person he didn't expect to be at his doorstep. "Oga Takuomi?! You're here?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about your sudden proposal since last night. I'm… kinda wondering if it's okay to talk to you about it in further detail." He couldn't believe his test subject was standing right in front of him nicely dressed. It looked like he had stepped out of a magazine! Arata on the other hand took a good look at himself, noticing that he was wearing a wrinkled black sweater with boxers, a faint sight of a miniscule stubble existing on his chin. He pursed his lips in embarrassment and shut the door, surprising his subject just outside of it.

And he was the adult here for crying out loud.

"Hold on a moment!" Arata yelled as he went to his cabinet to get fresh casual clothes all whilst troubled by the fact that Takuomi Oga actually had the bravery to go outside his home.

_Wasn't he a shut-in?! Oh, I probably shouldn't be telling that to him directly!_

When he had finished cleaning and wearing new clothes, he welcomed Takuomi again and gently told him to come inside, recovering from shame.

_He's a bit sensitive so I might have to tone it down with the way I talk. Coming here right now would probably mean he's come to a decision. Wearing these clothes instead of my suit would be best since I don't really want him to think this is all about business._

"Take seat on the floor, it's not really the best but it's comfortable." The young man obliged, planting himself down on the floor looking like a person that doesn't care for the world. Arata did the same, albeit differently, a welcoming smile on his lips.

"So, have you come to an answer?" Arata asked him, grabbing onto his phone. In the present, he would always clench his phone in his hand because deep inside, no matter where she was, Chizuru was there for him. "During the ReLIFE process, you will revert back to a time where you can erase the decisions you regret and start over, hereby agreeing to grant yourself new opportunities. A lot of people wish they can go back and fix their mistakes but at the same time they think it's too troublesome and let it be instead as the past is what makes their present."

"But even so, people can learn from their mistakes and grow to be better or for worse. In ReLIFE, there's no room for worse. There's only for the better and Takuomi Oga…" Arata held both of his hands, surprising the subject one more time with his composure. "I believe you can be better. This is something you possibly cannot let go of. Chances like this come rarely and the effect it will give you will really be _life-changing._"

"I…" He uttered, a pause lingered in the air. Arata genuinely wanted to help this person. He knew the pain of not being able to succeed and he saw what the effects were. It had broken him into pieces and caused him to even be shunned. He didn't want this person before him to suffer that fate. "I'm…"

**000000000**

"Did he accept?" Chizuru was on his bed, both hands on her knees as she calmly observed her boyfriend laying down on the floor.

"It's not like I anticipated it or anything but for reasons I knew he was going to accept the offer. Living life being sheltered in your own sadness isn't really healthy for starters. From an adult's point of view, he should quickly understand why by now." Arata stated, overlooking the ceiling transfixed in his own thoughts.

"I have no idea how to guide someone through the straight path. In the past, I've always been the same person, always clinging onto my ideals and in the end people didn't agree with me even just a little bit. Even right now, I still have those beliefs, the will to help others and do what I think is right. When…" He sat up, staring at his girlfriend whom was also gazing at him with a loving expression. "I was in the ReLIFE experiment, I didn't care about anyone but myself, I wanted to strive right away and erase my mistakes-"

"You're wrong, Arata." Chizuru disrupted his confessions, bursting with her own. "Because of your ideals, it led to me wanting to change. Not only me but to the people you met."

"Eh?"

"The will to help others and do what you think is right… Even before you were this person who decided to work for such an association… you were already cool… You might not fully understand it Arata, but your words… can really change a person's view."

_Cool, huh? That's… cool I guess… He… he…_

"Just like how you taught me many things with our friends… Teach Oga Takuomi what you think is right and help him if necessary."

All of a sudden, Arata could only see Chizuru and nothing else. His vision had quickly minimized and focused only on one single person. There was no more need to consider his surroundings as he pushed the jet black-haired woman against the bed, her locks of hair spread out, cheeks flushed from Arata's actions.

"Chizuru…" He softly mumbled, delicately enjoying saying her name it sends shivers to the both of them. Chizuru could only hold his hand as a response, her face the color of a tomato. "You're really… I love you."

"I love you too." Rapid but so sure, she said it with such promise and devotion. Their hearts beat for one another as they close the space together.

_Closer…_

"Chizuru… I'm fortunate to meet you. Though I wish I was older." He chuckled lightly, caressing her hair as gently as he could with one hand while holding her shoulder, providing as much comfort as he can so she wouldn't leave his apartment just yet. She moaned under the touch, a smile evident on her lips as she encaged him with both of her arms never letting go. "There's no one I'd rather be with…"

He was now randomly spewing out anything by this point. Anything and everything related to the person he loved the most. That was how much he cherished her, how much he cared for her. Kissing wasn't the only way he could express his feelings to her.

"This hand of yours, I shall not let go."

"Have you been reading fantasy books lately…?" Due to the heat, Chizuru wasn't able to ask him properly as he only heard 'fantasy'.

"If we're talking about fantasy. I guess you can say I'm living the dream."

"A-arata…" She uttered so adorably he couldn't stop from cuddling with her. They decided to sit next to each other and be in one another's arms as they continued being mesmerized by their passionate gazes.

_Chizuru's expressions… I want to see all of them… Happiness, sadness, anger, all of it…_

_He is… sweet, gentle… warm…_

"Hey… let's say you and I go on a date tomorrow."

"Won't we have work, dear?" She nuzzled his neck before resting her head against his chest.

_DEAR! DEAR MY GOSHHHHH! _

Arata couldn't hold back the blood that was threatening to push itself outside his nose. He hugged her tightly, loving the way her skin was so soft and delicate.

_KEEP IT TOGETHER!_

Right, there was work. He slapped himself in the face internally, wishing that he would at least have a one day holiday with his girlfriend.

"Let's… just be content and spend the night here to sleep." She looked at him in the eye. He knew himself that that would be a bad idea. Chizuru could clearly understand by the expression on his face that he was up to something. She poked his nose playfully, a teasing smile directed at him.

"No funny business."

"I-I got it! What do you take me for? I wasn't thinking anything inappropriate so… yeah, never mind."

"Idiot." She covered her mouth, holding in her laugh. "Just give me a kiss already."

He didn't waste any time at all as soon as he heard those words.

**Waiting for Next Report**

Normal – Kaizaki Arata

_Italics – Hishiro Chizuru_

**Bold – Onoya An**

Underlined – Ryo Yoake

**I have this urge to disturb them and at the same time just leave them be…**

We did buy food for them, we might as well knock right?


	3. Chapter 3

Kaizaki Arata settled with the idea of meeting the client in his own premises. He didn't want to invite him outside. He didn't mean anything ill-willed, he only took into consideration the man's sensitivity to people, to society. He was once like that despite his ability to speak well with others.

This was a different ball game, one that Kaizaki Arata decided to confront himself. If there was a valuable lesson he learned from his one year trip of temporary high school life, it was to make sure your decisions don't end up being too late in the midst of the situation. He wanted to change Takuomi for the better. If the client would allow him. He didn't want Takuomi Oga to end up regretting.

Arata entered the abode safely, being greeted politely by Takuomi's little brother, the person whom became his amazing and flashy friend Oga Kazuomi. Arata made sure to send him a smile. He hoped it didn't look suspicious or insinuating a threat. He meant for it to be comforting.

"So uh... What's going to happen to my big brother?" Of course he'd ask out of worry. Arata had to stop himself from leaking out anything, even if he was important. He was consumed by a saddening nostalgia, a tidal wave of sadness that threatened to drown him if he couldn't learn how to ride its current. Kazuomi Oga was a stickler of justice, of truth and a dash of playfulness. It made sense he'd ask the one person who will take care of his older brother's future. "You said something about improving my brother's condition. Are you a part of a particular medical department. Perhaps one that's psychological-oriented? If so, my brother doesn't need one."

"Your brother has given me consent to enter his room. Given your understanding of him all throughout the times you spent together, you would realize that your brother will not do anything dangerous to worry you right?" Would that lessen the pain? The concern he had on his face right now? He was speaking from experience and a bit of his morals but they were expressed with completely good intentions. Arata felt bad for taking away his older brother for a short period of time but he had to do it.

He wonders himself what Kazuomi would think when he'll encounter his brother after a year.

"And we are not a medical department. We don't operate like they do. Our methods are not conventional but I can assure you it's effective. I suppose we do have one thing in common with red crosses and doctors." He chuckled, missing conversations like these with Kazuomi. He was facing reality right now. The person that forgot him was right here. Arata could only be happy for the guy. He has a girlfriend now! They were basically taken by beautiful women already!

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Kazuomi asked.

"Well, we save the lives of those in need." Arata left him in the living room speechless after nodding his head. He went straight to Takuomi Oga's room and dispatched from his state of levity. There was no more room for jokes and friendly interactions, this was real life.

Handling a client in a Relife experimentation sounded cool and badass but the consequences proved to be almost similar with the benefits. Just like how the changes are evident, the stakes were higher. The moment the test subject experiences high school life once again, there was no certainty that it would produce consistent positive results. The referral statements, the expenses showered on the experiment as well as the observation reports would become less useful if the test subject produced horrible results.

How difficult was it for Ryo to monitor him during his time as a student? He'll have to find out by doing this.

"How's it going?" He greeted the man before him who looked lifeless and lacking of ambition. Yeah, this was a really tough thing to crack. A person who doesn't dream can't sleep peacefully. The room was dark and barren of anything besides a bed, a lit computer screen about economic happenings and a few crumbs on the floor that needed to be broomed.

"Good. You can sit anywhere you like." At least he was making an effort to be courteous, that was good! He acknowledged the man's capability to let a stranger be welcomed into his room. "To be honest, this scares me. The whole talk about going back to school again, having to endure a batch of hardships with people who will part ways with you when it ends."

"If you had thought of it like that then you wouldn't have the courage to go through with this. If I may ask, what is your reason for accepting to be part of this experiment?"

"I've lived a somewhat decent life. There was a point that I became the leading figure of my family. Landing a part-time job when I was still a student and later on working in the wake of a company." He puffed out the smoke of out his cigarette, a habit that Arata decided to let go of when Chizuru became unhappy about it."I always worked hard, tried to be the best in anything so that everyone's happy. Heck I wasn't greedy at all, I just wanted to provide stuff for my family. Unfortunately, the situation that arose in my work forced me to give and take."

"Give and take? What do you mean?"

"When... I realized that I was giving too much of myself to my family, to people, the more my freedom was taken. I never argued with my family about myself, I always wanted to please everyone but was that what I really wanted? As I think too much about it, the expectations of those around me started to matter more than my own thoughts." He sat on his bed, connecting his palms together below his waist. "Yes... I was considered selfless but society deemed it annoying. I worked hard didn't I? Why do they think that it's better to put me down? Why do people have to fight one another for one's effort? I got tired of it eventually, at the end of the day, I'm not a strong person."

He looked at Arata in the eye, his current state of mind convoluted yet determined to stand up, to grow once more. "My reason? A redo is pathetic but to overcome my insecurities, my problems, I have to figure myself out during this one year. I have to be strong. I have to figure out how. So that I won't... hurt my family again."

"Betting on an experiment eh? Well, you did ask for it! Takuomi Oga! Whatever lies ahead of you, be sure to take it on like a man!"

"O-okay, so... How do we establish it?"

Your voice is close to stammering but your words are certain. Your actions will be the deciding factor and your presence is the key.

**Waiting for Next Report**

Normal – Kaizaki Arata

_Italics – Hishiro Chizuru_

Bold – Onoya An

Underlined – Ryo Yoake

**Bold **and Underlined - Takuomi

"Oh I forgot to mention that you will be vacated to another house for the time being. Excuse me..."

**"Where was that written?!"**

Author's Note : I apologize for freezing this story for many months. I'm back. For some odd reason, I confused Kaizaki with Haizaki.


End file.
